I'm Already There
by Trini08
Summary: SongFic, CollegeFic. Sam calls Dean while at college. First in a series.


**The thought came to me while listening to the song on my LaunchCast station. Plus that and my own expieriences with college, both first year and upperclassman years. BTW, the song is "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I do love writing song fics. I think i'm gonna make this the first in a series of Songfic Collegefic's.**

* * *

Dean sat alone in the hotel room. He was alone alot recetly. His father had gone to the bar a little down the street to get drunk, as he did more and more often now days. It had been almost a month since Sam had left. Dean wanted to know if Sam ever thought about them. Dean jumped when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and noticed the name on the caller ID was "Sammy". 

**I'm already there  
Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**

"Hello?" Dean answered. Why would Sam be calling? Sam had sworn after his father had told him that if he left to stay gone that he would never talk to either of them again.

"Dean? Hey, I'm so glad to hear your voice man." Sam's shaky voice responded from the other end of the line. "Dad's not there is he?"

"No, he's…….out." Dean replied, keeping his tone even. It was hard to do, especially since Sam sounded like he'd recently been crying. He hated when Sam cried and there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

"Oh." Sam said quietly. He paused for a long time then suddenly blurted out, "I wanna come home."

"No, you don't." Dean responded, but his tone wasn't cold, he was almost laughing. "You don't wanna come home, Sam, if theres one thing i can be certian of its that."

**I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
****  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end **

Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

"Yes I do, I don't wanna be here anymore, it's terrible. I'm all alone." Sam stated, defending himself.

"No, Sam, you don't wanna come home. It's just a rough spot, but this is what you want. Don't you remember anything I taught you, you can't just give up when the going gets tough." Dean replied calmly, but it was hard for him because he didn't want to hear his little brother crying. "You want your normal life, and your getting it, you just need to hang in there, kiddo."

He heard Sam sniffle on the other end of the line, and it broke Dean's heart.

"I _did_ want this. But I didn't know it would be so hard." Sam told him. "Are you gonna come visit me anytime?" 

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind

And Ill be there until the end  
Oh I'm already there

Dean paused, not sure how to respond. Sam seemed really desperate to see him, but he knew that his father would be pissed if he knew that he had gone out to visit Sam. So he responded the only way he knew how.

"Sure." He said, blatantly lying to his brother. He was relieved to hear Sam laugh slightly on the other end.

"No you won't." He said calmly. "You know dad would kill you if you did."

"Sam…" Dean tried to defend his lie, tried to reason with Sam.

"No, its ok. I understand, I mean, I did grow up with the man." Sam said, slightly disappointed, but not mad.

There was a long silence before Sam said he had to go study and hung up the phone. Dean had made up his mind before Sam had even hung up. He was going to go see his little brother, to hell with what his father thought about it. He left a note on the dresser stating he had left to do a job somewhere in California and he'd call in a few days. Dean drove the entire way to Stanford in silence. He just wanted to see his brother again, probably as much as he wanted to see Dean.

A knock on Sam's dorm room door jolted him out of his studies. When he opened the door he was almost shocked to see his brother standing there. So shocked that his eyes started welling up with tears. Dean pulled Sam into a hug, letting Sam rest his head on Dean's shoulder as he cried. Dean whispered comforting words into his ear. Suddenly Sam knew everything would be alright, his brother was here, he had defied their father to come see him. Sam knew now that he could do this, that he could finish college and have his normal life and his brother was behind him all the way.

**I'm already there.

* * *

Hey, hope you liked it. please r+r, thanks.**


End file.
